


Night

by sapphire2309



Series: amis amants [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first night they'd laid awake like this, with only the other for company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way back when for fandom_stocking, for love_82. I have no clue why I didn't post it here before. Set in London. Post anklet.

They were lying in bed, blankets on bare skin, clothes neatly arranged on a chair (except the socks, neither of them had a clue where they were). It wasn't the first night they'd laid awake like this, with only the other for company.

"You're scared," Sara said.

"How'd you know that?" Neal pushed himself up so he was leaning on the headboard.

"You're easiest to read when you're nearly asleep."

"I'm waking up now." He smiled.

"And getting harder to read by the second."

Neal shrugged with a touch of amusement deep in his eyes.

Sara could almost see the small pieces of his mask falling into place - a crease on his forehead smoothed itself out, he unclenched his jaw by degrees, the corners of his mouth curved upwards bit by bit till he was wearing the slight smile, the one that never failed to make even strangers love him.

He didn't say anything, just waited for her to make a move.

"I think you're afraid you'll screw it up again. The way you did with the treasure. And you don't even have the cover of _amis amants_."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Either that, or I know you well."

"A little too well." He straightened up, letting the blanket fall to his lap.

She followed suit and waited.

"I'm scared. Hell, I'm terrified." He breathed a laugh. "You're the one person who knows most about me."

"I think Peter beats me to that."

"I don't mean my history. I mean me. Who I am. What I love. _Who_ I love."

"Now you're just flattering me."

"Or telling the truth." He held out a hand.

She couldn't tell if it was for her or for himself.

She took it anyway, then used it to pull him closer to her.

He held her close.


End file.
